professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Britton
"I'm also single." "Ha! I can't imagine why. You're intelligent, pretty, and have a good sense of humour." Britton '''(Brih - tawn) is the pairing of '''Brittney Earnhardt '''and '''Hershel Layton (Brit/tney, Lay/'ton'). This is a fanfictionous and CanonXOc pairing from the Brittney Earnhardt series on the Layton OCs Wiki, made by DetectiveLayton92. Relationship Dynamic Layton met Detective Earnhardt at a café, all because of a letter she had written. Unbeknownst to Layton, he had been followed by Brittney for a long while, ever since the events of Eternal Diva. Through the case of Brittney's mother's unusual death, Layton and Brittney grew closer together, and in Shadowed Abductor, Layton proposed marriage. They got married about six months later, and continued solving cases together, until Brittney got arrested. Trivia/Facts *Brittney had been following Layton for around 3 years. *They are two years apart in age, Brittney being 35 and Layton being 37. *They like different cups of tea; Earl Grey for Layton, and Star Anise for Brittney. *Brittney was originally 'tasked' with keeping Layton out of harm's way, but this was her own doing, showing she cared about him. *Brittney is actually taller than Layton, but only by about two inches. Britton Moments ''Psychic Detective *Brittney smiled when she saw Layton walk through the door at the café. *Layton complimented Brittney, and she blushed. *Brittney snapped at a man who approached her table, to make it obvious that she was with the professor. *Layton comforted Brittney when the memories of her mother's death resurfaced. *Brittney told Layton in a letter that she was quite fond of him, and Layton replied that he did, too. Shadowed Abductor *Brittney had moved in with Layton and lived with him for a year prior to the story. *Layton became nervous when he was going to ask Brittney something. *Layton was dedicated to save Brittney when she was kidnapped, because he knew her life was on the line. *Brittney hugged Layton when he rescued her. *Layton proposed to Brittney, and she accepted. Final Hours *Brittney visited Layton at the university on her way home, and found him asleep on the couch. *Brittney said she'd like for them to take a vacation soon. *Layton discussed the possibilities with Brittney to stop the world from 'ending'. *Layton congratulated Brittney when she 'saves' the world. Force of Impact *Brittney invited Layton to come to the United States with her. *Brittney comforted Layton when he felt out of place at the airport. *Brittney knew that Layton liked it when she was showing off in her expensive rental car. *Layton was shocked when he learned that Brittney had been in a car crash. *Layton was by Brittney's side when she awoke from her coma. *Brittney and Layton were in the newspaper when they came home from the United States. Bitter Truth *Layton and Brittney discuss whether Broneph Reinel was giving Brittney all the information he had on Nicole Sonatta. *Brittney doubts that her friend Audrey will ever forgive her, but Layton tells her otherwise. Killjoy'' (to be added) Fights/Bad Times *Layton tried to get Brittney to calm down when she pointed her gun at Descole, but she didn't listen. *Brittney intentionally kept the file she stole a secret from Layton. *Brittney was arrested, and Layton was disappointed and aghast at what she had done. Fan Representation This couple lacks in popularity due to publicity, but is comparitive to other Layton OC couples. Britton Songs *You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift Lyrics ''"She doesn't get your humor like I do" ''- You Belong With Me (Brittney and Layton, despite just meeting each other, getting along exceedingly well at the café) ''"She'll never know your story like I do" ''- You Belong With Me (Layton understanding more about Brittney's past life and misery than most people do) Spoken Moments (to be added) Category:Layton Pairings Category:CanonXOc Pairings Category:Brittney Pairings Category:Fanfictionous Pairings Category:Psychic Detective Pairings Category:MajorXMajor Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:DetectiveLayton92's Pairings Category:Shadowed Abductor Pairings Category:Final Hours Pairings Category:Force of Impact Pairings Category:Bitter Truth Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings